¡Mucha Lucha!
It was an average day in the city of Houston as the sun shined at its highest peak, beaming sunlight down onto the public. The sound of horns being honked and screeching tires followed by the angry screams of drivers could be heard as citizens tried to reach their desired destination, only to be held up by the incompetence of another driver. There was even the sight of some people getting out of their vehicle in order to scream at each other and fight amongst themselves. Yes, it was a typical afternoon during rush hour. However, within Sam Houston Park, there was a crowd of civilians cheering as they watched in awe at the sight of a hero displaying his incredible marksmanship by expertly knocking over several soda cans despite the vast distance. Pulling on the long, stretchy piece of flesh between his pointer and middle finger, the hero placed another steel ball into the flesh pouch before taking aim towards the soda can. The sound of the gentle breeze carried through the area as the hero scrunched his face in concentration, waiting for the best moment to shoot. Finally, he released his hold on the stretchy piece of skin as the projectile rocketed through the air at incredible speeds, piercing directly through the last of the soda cans. At the sight of such an amazing display, the crowd cheered loudly as the sound of clapping and whistling could be heard. With a humble grin and a bow, the hero thanked the adoring public as he began to kneel down to give autographs to the various children who ran up to him. "And who do I make this out to?" The hero questioned, giving a goofy grin to the young girl in front of him. "Make it out to Ashley Summers, Mr. Catapult!" she replied with her own smile. "To Ashley Summers, my brightest fan. From the Sharpshooter Hero: Catapult." repeated aloud as he scribbled it into the notebook alongside his autograph before handing it back to Ashley. The young girl gave a grin and hugged the Pro Hero before rushing off towards her parents as they began to walk away waving towards him. Grinning at the sight, Catapult stood up in order to go gather the steel balls he used in his display until he noticed that he was within the someone's shadow. Thinking they were another fan, Catapult turned in order to greet them with a smile only to be met with the sight of an abnormally large man who could only be described as a hulk. Taking a step back in surprise, he quickly composed himself and spoke up. "Hey there, big guy. Did ya need something?" Catapult questioned with a friendly attitude. There was an uncomfortable silence following the question as Catapult stared at the large man, feeling the giant's eyes bore into his very being. He began to feel as though there was a pit seeking within his stomach as he waited for the man to respond. "Sí. You are a hero, correct?" The giant said with a thick Spanish accent. Catapult raised an eyebrow in confusion before nodding his head to confirm. Before he could ask the reasoning behind said question, a gigantic fist was slammed directly into Catapult's body as he was launched through the air and slammed into a tree. The sound of bark splitting echoed through the park as the tree was snapped in half as a result of the impact. Immediately, the panicked screaming traveled through the park as citizens cried out about a villain attacking a hero and rushed towards the nearest exit to escape being caught in the crossfire. Round 1: David and Goliath Groaning at being punched into a tree, Catapult pushed himself onto his feet as he used the remains of the nearby tree as leverage. Glancing towards the large man who was slowly walking towards, he whipped the blood that had trailed down from his forehead before reaching into his left pouch and pulled out what appeared to be a black steel ball, placing it into the flesh pouch between his fingers. "So, I'm gonna assume that you are a villain trying to make a name for himself, right?" He questioned, observing the giant beast of a man for any form of weakness. "Let me take a guess? Society rejected you because of your freakish height and ugly mug?" The giant remained silent as he continued his trek towards Catapult. Each step he took caused the very ground to tremble in a manner similar to a miniature earthquake. Finally, he stopped several feet before the Pro Hero as he continued to focus his gaze onto him. "I was once a proud luchador..." He said with a tremble in his voice, barely holding back the sorrow which he deeply wanted to express. "I was known as Abismo, the Abyss. I climbed my way up through the Ultra Heavyweight Class until I was able to challenge the current champion to a title match for the championship belt. It was during our match, a hero came crashing through and ended up battling a villain within our sacred ring, burning it and my MASK TO ASH!" The sorrow within his voice exploded into a rage as his pupils shrunk at the sheer anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Look, big guy. I'm sorry b-!" "NO! I WAS DISHONORED! THE MASK WHICH HAD BEEN WITHIN MY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS HAD BEEN REDUCED TO ASH AND MY FACE WAS REVEALED! I WAS LESS THAN A PERSON, I HAD NO IDENTITY!" Catapult was interrupted by the roar of the giant as he stepped forward. Viewing it as a threat, Catapult launched the black steel ball towards him as it soared through the air and connected with him, resulting in a large explosion being born. As the smoke obscured his vision of the giant, Catapult let out a sigh of relief, knowing no normal human could take a concentrated explosion equal to two bombs to the face without being harmed. However, he heard the sound of footsteps once more as he saw the giant walk through the smoke with little damage outside of his singed clothing. "That hero thrived in glory while I was left to drown in the gutters! He stripped me of my identity and now, I will do the same to every hero I find! They will know the name of Ademar Martín" Ademar said as a sick grin spread across his face. "I will reveal them to the world and make sure they drown into the Abyss!" He finished as he rushed towards Catapult with his arms spread wide. The summer sun shined bright over the City of Houston and as such over the pale skin of a blonde girl driving a convertible. Halted by a red light, she leaned her head back embracing the sun's rays, hoping to get some extra dark lines from a tan. "Ugh!" She screamed out loud like a crazy woman. "Summer was so fun! Why does it have to end already?! Just give me one more week, God! Please!" she shouted once more before the stoplight turned green. Smashing the gas pedal, the girl sped off up the street. Hair flowing in the breeze due to how fast she'd been driving, she found herself approaching another redlight. Rather than complain this time, she simply looked around her beautiful city and took in the sights. Even though she'd been mad she would have to return to school in a couple of days, she came to the realization that it was her senior year. If she could continue performing how she'd been performing the past three years, she'd see graduation swiftly. Yelling. She could hear it. Even among the terrible drivers in Houston who had to slam on their breaks and allow the sound of screeching tires to plague the city, she could hear a shout. Removing her dark sunglasses from her face, she showed her jade gaze as she looked all over the area to find the source of the wail. Again, she heard it. "That's not just a normal shout!" She concluded, ready to act. This time without hesitating, she leaped over her car door and threw her sunglasses to the seat of her car, leaving both items behind. Running across the busy street, civilians slammed their breaks in attempts to not hit her. She wore a grey crop-top which struggled to keep her breast contained and a pair of jean shorts that stepped just underneath the button area and a pair of white . After about two minutes of running, the teen had finally reached a park where she met two men. There was a larger man, who'd been holding another up against a tree and then proceeded to assault him. As her view stabilized she knew that man being assaulted all too well, "What's going on over here?" She asked as she watched the meat-head man walk through the cloud of smoke. "Catapult?" Catapult clicked his teeth in annoyance as he saw Ademar rushing him, more than likely aiming to squeeze the life out of him. Without hesitation, he ran towards the giant himself before performing a baseball slide as Catapult skidded between Ademar's legs to avoid being rushed down. Transitioning from a slide into a crouch, he reached into another pouch and pulled out two gray steel ball before loading and launching them at Ademar. As they flew through the air, they transformed into large nets, covering Ademar's entire body. Roaring with rage, Ademar struggled to break free of the capture nets but was constantly being assaulted by Catapult as the man walked forward while pelting the man with explosive balls, not giving him a moment to relax. Finally, after several moments, Ademar stopped moving and Catapult paused in his bombardment, observing to see if he had successfully defeated the villain. Seeing him not move, he moved closer to the villain as he began to pull out his cellphone in order to call the Houston Police Department. "Hey there, this is Catapult. I have successfully apprehended a-!" However, as he was speaking, Ademar leaped up with a savage grin on his face, tearing the net with ease and delivered a devasting punch directly Catapult's left arm, forcing him to drop the phone onto the ground. A resounding crack echoed through the park as Catapult let out a scream of pure agony, holding onto his now limp arm before being silenced by being kicked directly in the stomach as he was lifted off of the ground, being face to face with Ademar. His grin widening even further, the former luchador slammed his head forward into the Pro Hero's body, sending him soaring through the sky before he crashed into the slide on the nearby playground. "Is that all you've got, la gallina? Some weak string and fireworks?" Ademar jeered as he trekked towards Catapult. "This man, no! This behemoth has physical capabilities beyond most people with Giant-type Quirks. They are practically superhuman" Catapult thought as he desperately tried to stand up. With his dominant arm broken, there was no way he could fight Ademar even with the other "slingshot" on his right. "This can't be it! I refuse to go out like this!" "What the?" The girl mumbled to herself, watching as Catapult was struck by Ademar's punch, shattering the man's bones in a matter of seconds. She, unlike Catapult, had not been under the impression that the villain had been contained. However, as it stood she could not act on her own. She was indeed still a hero in training and because it was her senior year, her Provisional License hadn't been within her possession at the moment. As Catapult's body tumbled and fumbled through the air and then over the ground, she gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before locking her jaded gaze upon the villain. Drawing her wrist in front of her mouth, she showed off the bracelet resting on her left arm. "That's enough!" She shouted, feet sliding across the ground as she performed a quick dash. Pressing up against the bracelet with her two fingers from her right hand, a small cloud of smoke enveloped her curvaceous body and once it cleared, her appearance had completely changed. Her hair remained the same, the majority of it remained bundled up at the back of her head, tied by a single braid. Two long bang-like pieces laid over her shoulders coming down to her chest and single strange remained standing at the center of her head. And finally, a short bang sat in the middle of her face between her eyes. What had really changed was her clothing. Her crop-top and jean short look had been completely wiped. She'd now been wearing a super skin-tight gold-trimmed primarily white sleeveless onesie. The thigh portion of the onesie had been a navy blue while from the knees down to the feet had been the same white and gold pattern as the upper portion where the bottom portion turned into a pair of boots. The teen also wore a pair of white and gold gloves that cut off at the mid-bicep area. And to top of her entire look, she had an elegant red flowing cape that had been attached to her by some sort of collar-like clothing item. The girl's form erupted into a blur. She'd reached speeds that even Catapult couldn't reach, even if he'd chosen to devote his life to enhancing his speed. Reforming her figure in front of Ademar, cutting him off from continuing to pursue. Fist already drew back, she looked at Ademar in his eyes. "I remember you and that quirk, Abismo a C-Rank Villain. Well, your tyranny ends here!" Squeezing her fist tightly, she thrust forward. "Astros Homerun!" She exclaimed, shouting her super move out at the top of her lungs. As her first moved from behind herself to in front of herself, the wind bent under her will and compressed itself around her fist. Nearby trees and playground items lifted from their rootings and blew away as she simply aimed her fist to contact with some portion of Abismo. If she created wind speeds of such caliber by just launching her punch, then surely if it made contact, the damage would not be laughable. Ademar turned his head in the direction of the voice, only to be struck in his abdomen with astronomical force. Spitting up saliva in pure shock at the force of the blow he had been dealt, he was launched across the park as he skipped like a pebble across the water before he crashed into several nearby trees, shattering them in half upon contact and falling atop of Ademar. There was pure silence for a moment before the sound of wood being moved followed as Ademar burst from the pile of trees which buried him with a monstrous roar. The trees soared through the air and destroyed nearby park equipment as they crashed. Glancing down, Ademar placed a hand on the spot where had been hit and flinched upon touching it, feeling it had begun to bruise. Glancing over to the direction where he had been hit, his eyes widen in surprise before narrowing with rage. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal daughter of this illustrious city's mayor: Skye White," Ademar jeered once more, his experience as a in Lucha libre shining forth. "Or would you prefer if I referred to your hero name? The United Hero: Miss America." Despite the calm jest coming from his mouth, his anger was barely concealed as evident by the veins on his face with the threat of popping. Her strike made contact, yet the villain stood back to his feet scathed, but barely. Gaze drifting to the corner of her eye, she locked onto Catapult who'd seemed to not have made a move yet. "Catapult probably can't do anything drastically..." She began to think to herself, laying her gaze back upon Ademar who'd now been making his way back up to where he'd previously been. She was well aware that the only person who stood between him and his target was her and as a villain, he would show her no mercy. Straightening her stance and clenching her left fist, Skye looked Ademar dead in his eyes. "You're blinded by rage, Ademar." She said, mostly referring to the fact his veins had been outlining his skin. "You have your emotion written all over your face. Sadly, I have to say that smug look fits you all too well. Maybe, if you had a complete fashion make-over. Just come with me." Round 2: Titan and Amazon "Gurararara! You must be joking if you think I will give up in my righteous quest, niñita" Ademar barked out, laughing at the absurdity of the idea. Give up his journey to destroy and unmask heroes? It was beyond ridiculous to simply stop when he had been ruined by one of their own. "No, I will not come with you. I will fight and fight until all heroes lay broken at my feet, their identity exposed and reputation shattered! And you shall be one of many.." With his tirade finished, Ademar thrust his hands into the ground, penetrating through the hard surface with ease. Clenching his teeth as he flexed his muscles in order to lift, the very ground began to split and rupture as though an earthquake was occurring. Ademar gave a roar of concentrated rage as the ground in front of him exploded in a display of Herculean strength, sending forth a wave of violent earth rushing towards Skye. It would surely crush her, and Catapult as well, if she didn't react in time. " !" Ademar exclaimed proudly with a sinister grin on his face. "Good!" Skye tried roaring back at Ademar, but her voice quivered when compared to the villain's own, returning his expression of hate with her own smile. He was much more masculine which made his voice much deeper, he was, a man. As he reached from the ground and ripped it like a piece of paper, Skye's eyebrows lifted as she began to struggle to keep her balance, caught completely off guard by his sudden attack. In the next breath, she found herself faced with the bombardment of the very element she lived on--Earth in shattered pieces. For a moment, just a single moment, Skye tried to enter Ademar's mind and figure out what his true intentions were. "I just showed my strength to him. There's no way he thinks I won't break this." Her mind wandered in the same instance that she thought. It was then that it dawned upon her. "Catapult!" Blurring once more, Skye's enhanced speed allowed her to reach Catapult way before the chunks of earth even got within his breathing distance. Standing in front of Catapult, the teen spread her legs apart and took up a stance. Bringing her left fist up, she punched the first chunk of earth that had been within her range, shattering it upon contact releasing a miniature shockwave. Then, bringing her right fist up, she did the same thing. She repeated these actions, switching between her left and right hand equally releasing shockwaves with each piece of earth she broke. Her hair and cape both flocked in the wind as she continued her barrage of thrusts to protect the Pro Hero standing behind her. Her punches were so focused and powerful, that her feet began to dig into the earth and plant themselves as though she were being swallowed by quicksand. Once the wave had finally come to an end, all that had been left behind, were the shards of earth that laid all around her. Smiling big, Skye clenched her fist even further. Dashing forward, her speed entered a different state this time. Rather than turn into a blur that made her hard to track, she simply vanished. She erased not only her physical image but her presence as well. "'Assault to a Pro Hero', is just a misdemeanor charge." She said her voice faint as she showed herself to be floating at Ademar's side as though she'd been stopped in mid-air. Her four fingers had been extended out at the villain and only been a few centimeters from touching him. "But you've just attempted murder on a Pro Hero. That means you'll be sent to Guantanamo Bay!" Energy flowed through her arm and stationed itself into her fist. "One Inch Punch!" She exclaimed, gripping her hand into a fist while pushing forward into Ademar's own shoulder. The ground beneath the duo caved into before it shattered even beyond what the villain had already done to it. Had her strike landed, she'd hoped to at least fracture Ademar's arm. Eyes widening in pure surprise, Ademar knew had mere seconds to react to the attack heading towards him. Understanding he couldn't dodge in such little time, he instead elected to use a tactic he commonly employed when he was starting out as a luchador. As the fist struck him in the shoulder, Ademar grit his teeth to keep himself from letting out a grunt of pain before rolling with the punch, lessening the impact and overall damage of the blow. While it had still hurt a great deal, his arm wasn't as injured as it could have been if he tried to tank it. Though, it was obvious his arm had been heavily bruised as his skin turned a dark purple in the spot where he was hit. Ademar snorted out hot air like a raging bull as he transferred the momentum from the arm he was struck into his other fist, winding it up as if it was a turbine. As he swung his entire arm in a circle, a powerful gust of wind began to form as a result of his constant charging. He clenched his teeth before launching his fist directly towards Skye's side with the intention of sending her soaring through the air like she had done previously to him. Swept off of her, Skye rolled like a leaf in the breeze soaring through the air before she could properly fixate herself. Even then her eyes remained on the villain, skeptical about anything he could have been plotting. "I'm not his target. It's clear that Catapult is." While still flying through the air, Skye rolling over and bent her knees. "It's gonna' be hard to fight him with full power while Catapult around. Where're the locals? I'm gonna need to get him away from here so that I can fight properly." Bending her knees on the air as though it were a solid platform, she pushed off and shot across the gap between herself and Ademar, hoping to reach him before he could lay a hand on Catapult. "I can use the 20,000 bounty from you and buy a new car!" Fist pulled back once again, it lit a bright red color before a heatwave emitted from around it. Punching forward, she released what seemed to be a beam of the head at the ground right before Ademar. Upon contact with the ground, the beat would destroy the earth and kick up a mixture of fire and earth which settled as a screen and would stop Ademar from continuing on. Landing at Catapult's side, she looked at the Pro Hero. "How bad is your injury, Catapult?" Still propped up against a piece of the destroyed playground, Catapult clenched his teeth in pain as he continued to clutch the arm which had been broken by Ademar. Even trying to bend his fingers sent shockwaves of pain through his body, the urge to scream in pain was great but his willpower was stronger. Nonetheless, it was clear he would need surgery on said limb if he wanted to continue his hero career. "I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bad. My arm is completely broken to the point where I can barely bend my fingers without feeling pain." Catapult said, keeping a small grin on his face despite the situation. Seeing Skye hold her own against a villain of this caliber, not to mention how she saved his ass earlier, displayed her markings as a true hero. "I can run if needed? I just need help to stand at the moment." As the two had their brief interaction, Ademar was forced to halt within his tracks as he saw the makeshift barrier of fire and earth before him. While he could charge through it to display his incredible endurance once, he couldn't afford to take needless damage against a foe who could match his powerful strikes. With though roaming in his mind, Ademar bent his knees, feeling his muscles tense up tremendously as he could feel the blood coursing through his veins. He then pushed his body upward with his legs, leaving a small crater within his wake as he leaped into the sky and headed towards the hero duo. As he lept in the air, he felt his boots accidentally be touched by the fire below, smelling the scent of burnt leather. "Run?" Skye asked, approaching Catapult before bending to one of her knees. Looking him into his eyes, Skye gave him a warm smile. "I'm not asking you to run," she began, throwing Catapult's uninjured arm over her shoulder to lift him to his feet, before removing from off of her. "I want you to stand. That's what we're supposed to do as heroes. We face our enemies with a smile and fight until our bodies break. Until that point is reached, then we don't need to even think about running! You're gonna' stand here and at least watch the rest of this unfold standing tall!" Head-turning, Skye's enhanced hearing could pick out even the slightest of sounds. "I dunno' if you know or not," She said softly, watching as Ademar leaped into the air over the wall of flames. "But I ain't the type to just let someone lie down!" She exclaimed, turning to Catapult while holding the peace-sign over her left eye. Twisting her arm, she created a tornado around it while leaping into the air. As she did, she met Ademar half-way halting him from being able to continue on without at least having to go through her first. Pushing herself a tad bit high, Skye punched at Ademar like the many times before but this time with the additional force of the raging wind. Just before the punch could fully enter Ademar's complete view, she blurred, disappearing into thin air only to reappear above him now aiming her punch over his head. "Astros Windy Homerun!" She shouted the Super Move to the top of her lungs, hoping to connect with the top of Ademar's head and send him crashing into the ground with immense force. Her punch had been filled with so much power, that as she punched for she released a sonic boom which only increased her punching power even further. The devastating punch impacted on the top of Ademar’s head, being unable to react while midair. With a sonic boom following in his wake, he crashed into the ground, burrowing into the ground as he crashed through several trees before finally coming to a halt. A groan of pain unconsciously escaped his mouth, being unable to hide it. "What happened? I saw her rising up preparing that punch before realizing I was in this crater." Ademar thought to himself, confused at what occurred. Placing his hand on his head, he felt something wet on his hand and brought it down to see what it was. Blood, especially his blood, coated his entire hand almost like paint. Staring at the appendage with muted shock, Ademar realized what happened. That young hero had been able to punch him with such force, he had briefly been knocked unconscious. That muted shock turned to unfiltered rage as he pulled himself out of his crater, staggering as he stood. "No, I refuse to go down like this!" Ademar screamed to the heavens, uncaring who heard him. "My quest will not end here because of some blonde puta!” With that said, he reaches into his pockets and pulled out a syringe filled with a liquid of some kind and, with no hesitation, injected it into his neck. The liquid coursed through his veins as his body began to shake from the feeling. He knew what he had injected himself with, acting as his main supplement and last resort at the time: steroids. Combined with the adrenaline flowing through him as well, Ademar believed, no-''knew'' that he would be able to break this hero before him as his pupils and irises disappeared from his eyes, giving him a more maniacal look as he roared aloud. The final round had just begun. Final Round: Berserker and the Heroic Duo Catapult heard the words spoken by Skye echo within his mind, feeling them resonate with his very being. To stand and fight until his body broke with a smile on his face. Those words were something he expected to hear from the likes of or Apeiron but to hear them from someone who was still in school? It seemed ridiculous, especially in his condition, but he wanted to stand beside her and fight to the end against this beast who had chosen to target heroes. "Hehe, I can’t believe I wanted to run away." Catapult thought to himself as he ripped off a piece of his costume and grabbed some nearby wood to create a makeshift cast for his arm. While it wasn't as good as the actual deal, it would work for the time being and even allow him to use his "slingshot" if he pushed through the pain. "After all, this girl is standing her at tallest while I was cowering in pain, having lost my will. I won’t falter and I will stand next to her..," Catapult grinned as he walked to stand beside Skye, watching as Ademar roared in rage. "..the one with the potential to become the next No. 1 Hero!" Skye had been almost one hundred percent certain that her recent strike would not be enough to force the villain to submit. From the moment she launched herself over the wall of flames, she'd already processed a follow up to her attack. After sniffing the new emergence of a type of blood, she knew her attack had done some type of damage to Ademar and that was all she needed. The verification that he could at the very least be injured by her attack let her know that she just needed to add more power. Kicking off the air, changing her trajectory towards Ademar who'd just been standing, she took notice of his sudden change. She was no wizard, but she could feel a sudden shift in his energy. Drawing her leg began, both heat and wind formed around the whole of her foot. "Dynamo Toe Kick!" She screamed, swinging her foot over the top of Ademar's head, lifting debris into a cloud whilst pushing the loose air outward. Skye moved at high-speeds, her target was the back of Ademar's head and had she made contact she'd pulverize him into the dirt and from the angle she'd struck, she'd without a doubt KO him. Ademar tilted his head upward, seeing Skye coming towards him with a devastating kick. However, he wasn't deterred at the sight of the attack. Instead, a savage grin spread across his face as Ademar bent his legs and leaped into the air, puffing his chest outward and allowed the kick to hit him directly. It was a strong hit but as a result of the adrenaline and steroids coursing through his body, it felt as though it seemed to be nonexistent to him. However, if Ademar had been in a proper state of mind, he would have realized two of his ribs had been cracked due to the sheer power of the strike. Nonetheless, he retaliated by raising his hand and clenching it with such force that the veins on his arm doubled in size before unleashing a downward punch in order to spike Skye into the ground below. " !" Ademar cried out, announcing the name of the technique. With the continuing momentum, it was hard for Skye to alter her path and completely dodge Ademar's strike in time. As his arm grew in size, Skye's eyebrows lifted. Crossing her forearms in front of herself in attempts to block Ademar's strike, she knew just that alone would not be enough. Using her same attack foot, she kicked off the air once again alternating her momentum away from Ademar at the same time he would strike her. Still, because she hadn't been quick enough, she was meet with the blunt end of Ademar's punch. Upon contact, Skye's little body was flung across the park, breaking through the earth and trees and she skipped across the terrain like a pebble tossed across a lake. Flipping to try and stop herself, she dug her hand into the ground and skid. Standing to her feet, she began to walk towards Ademar, pushing the cloud of dust out of her way. She emerged with bruises and scars that sunk down to the white meat, luckily though, she'd protected her face with her arms. "You've gotten stronger!" Giggling as she spoke, brushing the dirt from off of her costume. "I could have sworn my quirk would have been able to have the upper hand. Superhuman has never failed me before. But, hehe, I've found your weakness and that punch really got my brain-stimulating. It's like when you meet a cute boy and he gives you butterflies in the stomach, ya know?" "You have no form of mobility, right? Something seems to have happened to increase your strength, but you're still slow. That's bad for you, cause Superhuman is really not a good matchup for you. I see how you got the upper hand on Catapult. I knew there was no way he'd lose to someone like you!" Landing on the ground with a loud thud, Ademar displayed no signs of hearing Skye's words regarding his weakness. She was correct, though. In order to achieve the raw, unadulterated strength and durability he displayed during this battle, he had sacrificed his overall mobility. To some, it might seem like a fair trade-off but other would argue he had lost the ability to properly react and it had shown for the various hits he had needlessly taken over the course of the fight. "GURAHHH!" Ademar roared, charging towards Skye with the intention of crushing her between his hands. With each step he took, the ground shook once more and an imprint of his boot was embedded within the ground. Winding up his fist once more, Ademar felt the powerful gale which followed suit before unleashing another devastating punch towards Skye. However, as the attack soared towards Skye, Catapult reacted swiftly by reaching into another pouch and drawing out two white steel balls which could be mistaken for golf balls. Loading them up into his slingshot, he aimed directly towards Ademar's fist and fired with incredible accuracy. The spheres soared through the air with such speed, a person would be forgiven for believing a bullet had been shot. They finally impacted onto Ademar's fist and exploded to reveal they were now large cushions. Normally meant for saving civilians who had fallen from high areas, Catapult figured it would work in halting Ademar's blow and grinned when it did, seeing the cushions slowing the attack to a crawl. Skye now had an opening to capitalize on. Skye prepared herself for Ademar's strike. He was slow, but he packed a punch that could take her down in a single strick. Simply, she could attempt to dodge it, however, if she were off even a centimeter she'd sure find herself paying for it. He'd crushed her bones like they were toothpicks. Though, once Catapult stepped in, all of her stress of how to deal with the incoming punch withered away. As his fists became covered by a cushion, she met the villain with a large smile. Turning to Catapult just before Ademar's punch landed, she smiled and threw him another peace sign. Turning back to Ademar, she enhanced the muscles in her left hand and held it up to catch the villain's punch in the palm of her hand. Even though the damaged have been significantly decreased through Catapult's interference, she found herself skidding back slowly across the earth because the base of the strength was still there. Whatever steroids the man had been injected with had to have been some good shit. Grunting, she bit her bottom lip and strengthened her legs to stop herself from being pushed back. "You see, Lucha Libre: Abismo, you fell to darkness and can't even see yourself anymore." Using her palm to cuff through the cushion and grab whichever portions of Ademar's giant fist that she could, she pulled forward jerking him closer to herself. Her grip had been so tight, that even if he tried to jerk back his arm would dislocate. However, as she pulled him forward, she ducked swinging him over her body and slamming him into the ground like a rag doll, while simultaneously performing a leg sweep. Jumping over him and cocking back her unoccupied hand, she clenched it so tight that her veins began to pop from her skin. A blue light traveled along her body, stationing itself into her fist before igniting into a small ember. "You will never succeed, would you like to know why?" She asked, bringing her hand down over the flipped over Ademar. "Even if we are killed, heroes never die!" Even before the contact had been made with the side of Ademar's face, the ground she stood on caved in as though she commanded it to do so. Several supersonic booms emitted from her fist alone, cracking from the crater all through the park. She moved her fist closer and closer to Ademar's face, the wind gathered and raged into a wind storm, emphasizing the power behind her strike. "This is the end of the line for you!" She shouted, hoping to end this all with this punch. Seeing the deadly punch coming his way, Ademar's rage was snapped in an instant as he realized the situation he was in. His lack of mobility had truly caught up to him as he was now unable to properly react to in order to dodge or even throw out his own attack. Watching as the fist came towards him in slow motion, Ademar's eyes closed in defeat as he knew this was it. He had lost this battle and, with it, his quest had come to a close. This was the end for him. "You've won '''for now', héroes'." Ademar thought with distaste. Skye's fist slammed directly into his face, knocking him off of his feet and snapping his head to the side with incredible power. Ademar's vision was briefly clouded by darkness before clearing to see the determined look on the face of the heroine who had stopped him. It made him want to lash out at her but before he could entertain the thought, a tremendous burst of air pressure slammed into him and forced him into the ground, creating a large crater upon impact. A gust of wind flowed through the air, scattering dust and debris throughout the area and causing the remaining trees in the park to shake. As the dust settled, Ademar was lying in the center of the crater with blood dripping from his head, clearly knocked out from Skye's attack. There was no possible way he could remain standing after taking a punch of such caliber. The villain had been defeated. Post Match: Heroic Triumph As the dust and debris cleared, Skye remained on her feet while Ademar lied in the crater, completely defeated. She panted heavily, her hate rate had skyrocketed, but that was only because she'd became fatigued. She threw everything she had into that final punch and had been grateful that it finished the man off. By this time, people had completely surrounded the park. Hell, they had begun to gather at the moment that Skye lifted Catapult from the ground and told him to stand tall. Turning to the crowd and most importantly, Catapult she smiled wide to the point her pearly whites showed. Even though her eyes were locked onto the Pro Hero, her next combination of words would be for everyone that could hear them. "I have to take a stand." She began, straightening her stance up and allowing her gaze to fall upon the entire crowd. "A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer. If you want a villain to quiver at the mention of your name, every time you defeat a villain you must shout it at the top of your longs. Until it feels as though your throat is scratching itself and say: 'Texas School of Justice Senior Student of Class Star-A, Skye White, is here!" Upon her words, the park was showered with claps and cheers from the people standing around who'd watched every single event unfold. Some cheered for her while others simply praised her for being a student of the prestigious T.S.J High School and single-handedly being able to take down a Villain! Catapult watched with a smirk as Skye received her well-earned praise from the adoring public. It had been a hell of a fight but she had managed to pull through in the end. A small part of him was worried that Ademar would spring up at any moment's notice but there were very few people who could handle of that caliber after being bombarded. Glancing down at the giant, Catapult couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity for the man. Having heard his story, he wondered if there were more like him. People who had their lives destroyed due to the careless actions of a hero. Had he done such a thing in the past when he wasn't paying attention? How many villains were truly evil and how many simply had their lives destroyed, spiraling into a hole until the only way out for them was a path of crime. Before he could continue with his thought, he was brought from his thoughts by the constant clapping from the civilians. Electing to think on the matter later, he walked over towards Skye to speak with her. "Well, with a speech like that, I'm honestly surprised that you didn't elect to go into law school or politics," Catapult said as his smirk shifted to a grin. "Hell, you have that natural charisma which would make anyone follow ya." Smiling and nodding, Skye rushed over to Catapult's side, giving him her shoulder so that he could lean on. "And you're by far one of the strongest heroes I've ever met!" Catapult couldn't help but laugh, finding her cheerful nature to be quite infectious. "I wouldn't know about that but I know one thing for sure, you've got the making of a Pro Hero, unlike anyone I've ever seen." As they talked, the police and ambulance finally arrived as they lightly shoved their way through the crowd to get to the duo and the defeated villain. As the police inspected the villain and began to place him in restraints, an officer came over to Skye and Catapult. "Hello there, I'm Officer . I'm going to assume you were the two who apprehended this villain?" Catapult stood up straight with a nod and pointed towards Skye using his uninjured arm. "Yeah, that's us. Though she did most of the work between the two of us and she's still in school." Eyes widening in surprise, Clover let out a low whistle as she shifted her attention to Skye. "I must admit that is quite incredible, being able to take down a villain of this caliber while still being in a hero school." Writing down the information in her notebook, she continued. "You'll surely get a number of Hero Medals for this. Oh shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that..." "The medals mean nothing," Skye began, letting out a soft giggle. "The learning experience was more than enough. If you want to give me a medal, then Catapult deserves one too. He stood on his feet through his injury and showed the villain that his will was much stronger than the limitations placed on his bones." Eyes widening, Skye remembered something. Pressing onto her bracelet, Star Banner, a cloud of smoke swallow Skye only to fade way revealing her civilian clothes once again. "I left my car! Bye bye, Catapult!" Waving as several paramedics tried to stop and tend to her injuries, Catapult walked over to where he had dropped his phone and was surprised to see it still intact. “Huh, I guess this OtterBox really pulled through.” He said while dialing a number. Placing the phone to his ear, he waited until he heard the sound of picking up the phone. “Mark, what’s up?” A male voice said on the other line. “You rarely call me. Is don thing the matter? “Yo. Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell you to watch this year’s T.S.J. Sports Exam.” Catapult, or Mark, said as a paramedic came over to inspect his arm. “Look, you know I don’t watc-!”“Just trust me, alright. You’ll see someone incredible.” Mark interrupted the person on the other line. Silence was heard on the phone as Mark waited for a response. “How incredible?” With a grin, Mark answered as he looked in the direction Skye left. “No. 1 material.” “Go on.” FIN~ Category:Arukana Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays